


a what now?

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Betty Cooper Deserves Better, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Confusion, Dry household, F/M, Gen, Im bad at writing, One Shot, Riverdale, Unresolved Tension, betty and jughead kinda get blackmailed with their sex tape, bughead - Freeform, falice - Freeform, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically what might happen in 4x07 with Betty and Jughead.
Relationships: Alice Cooper & FP Jones II, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	a what now?

**Author's Note:**

> yes, yes i know this is very short, i wrote this in two hours ;-;  
> but please, enjoy :)

It was Saturday afternoon, the day after Betty spent two days at Jughead’s school, Stonewall Prep. The couple had come back home to their families when something unusual, but familiar showed up at their door.

Jughead trotted towards the door, Betty following behind. When he opened the door, there was a bag. Not just any bag. The same one that a videotape of their house arrived in. “Betty, it's another tape…”

“Really? Do you think it’s of our house again?” Betty asked.

“Wait, no-” Jughead took the bag and brought it inside, placing it on the table before pulling a piece of paper out of it. “It reads: “BLACKMAIL” in bold letters…”

“Which means, it probably isn’t of our house…” Betty’s eyes widened. “What could it be then?”

“I don't know… Since this time they gave us a DVD instead of a videotape we can go watch it on my laptop?” Jughead answered.

“Yeah, let’s do that” 

Jughead picked up the bag and brought it upstairs with Betty. They arrived in their room and put the pouch on the bed. Jughead opened his laptop as Betty slid the DVD in the slot.

As it loaded, Betty questioned to herself, “Blackmail… what could that even mean?”

“Okay, its loaded and I'm not sure what it is yet..” Jughead said. “It looks like my dorm at stonewall…”

Suddenly the tape cut to the young couple sitting on the bed, eating junk food from the vending machine.

“The audio is muted…” Jughead said, confused. “What even is this?”

In the video, Jughead pushed the food off the bed, Betty then laying on top of him, kissing him passionately.

“Is that us?” Betty questioned

“I think so..” He looked confused.

Is this a-” Betty exhibited a disgusted look. “Sex tape?”

“Oh god I think it is…” Jughead said. “Look on the bright side, we were doing good.” He smirked, looking at her flirtatiously. 

“Jug!” She slapped his knee softly. “This isn’t a joke! We are getting blackmailed!!” 

“Okay, okay sorry but you know i'm right.” he winked before getting more serious. “Who would even do this?”

“Brett maybe? He is your roommate so it’d make sense but why?” 

“It does make sense but I don't see why he’d do it”

As the video got more intense, Jughead ended up shutting the laptop.

  
  
“I can’t watch that anymore,” he said, looking Betty in the eyes.

She put her palm up to her forehead. “I hope that doesn’t get released or anything but, should we tell Charles or our parents?”

“I don’t know… I guess they could help but it’s a little bit inappropriate to show our parents our sex tape.” He replied, shrugging

“You’re right but we eventually need to find out who did it so we would need their help.”

“I still can’t believe someone video recorded us” He shook his head.

____

The next few days were the same until Jughead received an email that said, “Show them, show your family the tape in search for ‘help’. If you don’t I’ll show them myself, and the rest of the town will see.”  _ What the hell,  _ Jughead thought,  _ Who would do this?.  _

“Betty” He shook her lightly awake.

She woke up, rubbing her eyes, yawning. “What is it Jug?”

“I got an email.”

“Wait what? From who?” She was adjusting her eyes to the sunlight that filled their room.

“The blackmailer. It says: ‘Show them, show your family the tape in search for ‘help’. If you don’t I’ll show them myself, and the rest of the town will see.’” He replied, looking her in the eyes with concern. “I really don’t want this to get out into the world”

“I know, me neither. We should probably tell Fp and Alice…” 

“We should tell them about it but not show them the film.” he said. 

“What are we gonna do with it?” She asked

“We could break the DVD so no one finds it…or-” He gave her a mischievous look.

“We can break it.” she looked at him seriously.

He chuckled, “So we tell them?”

“Yeah. That’s the plan.” Betty replied.

____

  
  


So after an hour of talking nonsense, the two went downstairs to talk to their parents about it.

“Mom, Charles, Fp, we have something to tell you…” Betty said to the humble family sitting around the living room.

“... What is it Betty?” Charles asked.

“Jughead and I received another tape, although it wasn’t of the house this time…” 

“What was it of?” Alice stood up from the couch, curious.

“Well-” Betty looked at Jughead, waiting for him to finish the sentence.

“A sex tape.” He sighed. “Of Betty and I”

Fp’s face went from confused to concerned. “A what now?”

Alice’s eyes widened. “A sex tape?!?”

Fp stood up as well. “Who the hell is sick enough to do this? It’s child pornography!!” 

“That’s what we are trying to find out dad.” Jughead sighed, rubbing his eyes.

“How do we know you two are telling the truth?” Alice asked, she was very skeptical about the situation.

“What? Do you want to see for yourself??” Betty scoffed.

“Was it just a tape? or was anything else included” Charles asked.

“it came with a note that said “BLACKMAIL” in all capital letters.” Jughead said.

“It doesn’t matter,” Alice butted in, “You two are having sex?!?”

“Mom-” Betty started, before being cut off by Alice again.

“You two should NOT be having sex until you’re married.” 

“Mom, did you forget you had Charles at 18??” Betty was fuming, her mother had no right to control her life. 

“But you aren’t me, and you aren’t going to make the same mistakes as me!” Alice shot back. 

“Mistake?!? I come back and stay with you and all I am is a mistake??” Charles got angry as well.

Jughead places a calming hand on Betty’s shoulder before getting it pushed off by her. She wasn’t trying to be rude, she just needed to finish this argument.

Fp looked at Jughead, tilting his head towards the stairs and Jughead nodded. The Jones men quietly slipped away from the Smith/Cooper family fight.

“That isn’t what I meant Charles. I regret having unprotected sex.” Alice claimed.

“Yeah right.” He was offended at how he was a mistake in her eyes.

“Well that was your problem mom, if I get pregnant that would be Jug and my problem, not yours.” Betty was outraged.

Jughead heard her comment from upstairs since they were literally yelling at each other. He thought of how she doesn’t seem like she’d be upset if they were expecting a child anytime soon. Then he thought of how he wasn’t ready for one. It all hit him like a truck for some reason, hearing his girlfriend talk about pregnancy like it was nothing. His thoughts got interrupted by more yelling.

“Mom!! Just let me live my life in happiness and not worry!” Betty took a deep breath, tears streaming down her red face, leaving faint gray streaks of mascara. “Plus, I don't see a problem when you and Fp are very flirtatious and sexual around each other.” Betty was a mess, she just wanted a happy family but obviously, that didn’t seem to happen.

“How would you know that?!?” Alice was furious as well.

“You two are so gross! How can I not know!! You two are on top of each other everywhere!” 

Fp and Jughead came back downstairs, they realized they couldn’t escape the fight and had to end it. Jughead trotted to infront of betty as Fp did the same to Alice. Jughead grabbed her in a comforting embrace and wiped the tears away from her eyes. 

Alice seemed to not want anything to do with Fp, she was furious and determined to finish the fight. “Elizabeth! I got a deal. It’s a dry household from now on.”

Betty broke the hug. “Deal.”

Fp looked at Jughead as they both mouthed, “Shit.”


End file.
